Conflict in the Shed
Conflict in the Shed is the fifty-second episode of Sudrian Conflict. Plot Gordon arrives at Knapford Station and complains to James that they tender engines have to shunt their own coaches now since Thomas has his own branch line to run. The two dispute about whose fault this is, when Henry arrives, claiming an elephant from the circus pushed him out of his tunnel, leaving him quite humiliated. Henry goes off to rest in the sheds and James heads there as well to get turned around for his next train. He is then humiliated just like Henry, as the wind picking up causes James spins around and around on the turntable until he is very dizzy. He tells Gordon about it and the latter laughs at him, saying he and Henry can balance the turntable perfectly. Later, after returning to Knapford after pulling a train, Gordon meets Thomas. He's quite worn out, but Gordon laughs at him similar to how he laughed at James and goes to turn around on the turntable. Gordon tries to turn around, but because of the wind, he can't balance himself, so he has to take his train backwards and is laughed at by some children in the process. That night, the three tender engines decide that they are done being humiliated and decide to go on strike until Sir Topham Hatt gets a new tank engine. The next day, the engines don't arrive for their trains and the passengers grow cross. The Knapford Station Master informs the Sir Topham Hatt and he sends his new assistant, Peter Percival, to go and see what the problem is. Peter tries, but the engines shun him and tell him to have another engine shunt the trains, then they'll work. Peter asks Edward to shunt the coaches and he does so. A few days later, Peter praises Edward, who is wheesed at by Gordon. Edward is discouraged, but Percival reassures him that he is a hard worker. He later asks Sir Topham Hatt about getting a new engine. Hatt says its a bad idea, as they are on a shoestring budget, but he considers it and eventually goes through with it. He heads to a workshop a few days later and purchases a tank engine. He names him Percival, after the assistant that suggested his purchase. When Hatt returns with his new engine, he instructs Edward to show him around and what to do. The two work nicely together throughout the afternoon, but some passengers are still grumpy. Peter Percival assures them that Thomas, Edward, and Percival are working hard, while the big engines learn a lesson. Henry eventually gives in and returns to work, leaving James and Gordon to decide whether they should follow. Hatt is happy with the new purchase, but Peter says it was his idea. Hatt dismisses this, telling him that there is no mine or yours, and that only their combined efforts will keep the North Western Railway running. Back at the workshop, an engine is sad, because he was not chosen by Hatt. Another tells him to be quiet, as "people want to pretend he doesn't exist". Characters *Gordon *James *Henry *James' Driver *"Operator" *Thomas *"Child" *Sir Topham Hatt *Knapford Stationmaster *Mr. Percival *"Owner" *Percy *''The Workshop Engines (The two that speak are listed as covered engine and other covered engine) *"Passenger" *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *S.C. Ruffey (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *U.L.P (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Bulstrode (cameo) Trivia *The title is a play on words of ''Trouble in the Shed, the Thomas and Friends story/episode upon which this episode was adapted from. *It is unknown exactly when this episode takes place. It's a flashback episode, notable due to numerous things, but the exact date is unknown. It likely takes place between 1925 and 1935 as Percy was purchased by Hatt sometime between those years. *From this episode on, Gordon is voiced by MilkTankerMedia, Mr. Percival is voiced by SmurfyDan, and Edward is voiced by MasteroftheLemons *A sad Henry model was provided by WoodenRailwayOnly for this episode. *The Workshop Engines are actually Patriot, Emily, Mike, Rheneas, Skarloey, Bash, Young Tucker, and Duncan under tarps. *''Young Tucker'', an original character by EnterprisingEngine93, appears in this episode as one of the covered engines. He is not referred to by name however. *"People want to pretend you don't exist" could be a nod to EnterprisingEngine93 wanting to forget about his creation, however this is not confirmed and neither are EE93's feelings about Young Tucker. *In a video entitled "5 Years of Sudrian Conflict: Easter Eggs, Behind the Scenes & More," TurtlesandThomas says, "Fun Fact: "Conflict in the Shed" is my least favorite episode, as I deem it to be filler. It was only created so there could be an even 10 on 10 split for Season 4." Gallery Workshopbts1.jpg|Behind the scenes Workshopbts2.jpg YoungTucker.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4